Bring Home Baby
by lo8ic
Summary: Sequel to From A Run In The Mountains. Tony and Ziva bring home their newest little baby. Enjoy, but, please : Read & Review? MCABBY helping, along with Jibbs, the main TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to From A Run In The Mountains. TIVA, or course. A little bit of Jibbs makes an appearance. Definite MCABBY, cause they're so cute. Desirae's first day home. **

**Disclaimer: Oh, you know the drill. (I wish i owned it, but I don't...)**

Tony handled the little car seat with the utmost carefullness. Over his shoulder was an overnight pack, his wife walked behind him with the birth certificate and their baby's hospital bracelet. They walked in the door to their house, a french colonial style house, white siding, navy blue shutters, into the kitchen, and set their beautiful baby girl on the granite countertop. Tony cooed at her while he unbuckled her.

"Well, Desirae...welcome home. And up here.." he said, walking up the stairs, holding the bundle, now decked out in a pair of spring green, corduroy overalls and a blush-pink tee shirt, little bitty canvas sneakers on her feet, showed her to her nursery. The walls were a soft lavender color, a tint, if you will. Her crib was newborn blue, the fleece blanket that matched the walls. There was a Lazy Boy rocker, olive green, with a matching ottoman. Next to the crib was a changing station, also blue, equipped with diapers, rash creams, powder, and fresh wipes. On the walls were words written in Hebrew; Sweet Child Of Mine, and little animals with balloons and such things, all dressed up in clothing. There were stuffed animals on shelves, baby books, and just about anything you can think of. Ziva came in shortly after, having put away the baby groceries she had picked up. Outside, they heard car doors being slammed shut. Their two other kids were home.

"Where's DJ?" Aaron, the four and a half year old, called, referring to Desirae as DJ, her middle name now part of her nickname. Jennifer. Like her 'Grandmother'. Ziva and Tony chuckled a little. That wasn't what they intended on happening, but, well, Aaron had the stubborness of his 'Grandfather'. You couldn't tell him much.

"Up here, Aaron!" Ziva called. Little feet pounded on the staircase, louder and louder as the child made his way up the stairs. "Did you have fun today?" She asked as he came to sit on her lap, as she was now seated on the rocker.

"Yeah!"

"What did you do?"

"Grampa showed me his boat! And he taught me how to sand it! Daddy, Mommy...can I have a boat in _our _basement?" Gibbs walked into the nursery holding Ginny on his hip. Ziva looked at him scoldingly.

"You just had to teach him about boats. Okay, Aaron. I'll make you a deal. When you are ten years old...we'll let you build a boat. But until you are ten..how about we stick to toy boats? Okay?" He looked a little disappointed. "But I'm sure Grandpa will let you help him." Gibbs was smirking.

"Yeah! Grampa, can I?"

"'Course ya can, Aaron."

"Grammie showed me her office, too. Mommy... do you have an office?"

"No, I do not, Aaron. My office is at work. So is Daddy's."

"Oh. Why does Grammie have an office at home and at work?"

"Well, I do not know." Ziva said honestly.

"Daddy? Why does Grammy have an office at home and at work?"

"Can't say I know, Sport." Tony said, looking up from changing a dirty diaper. Gibbs was still holding Ginny with one arm, standing in the doorway. Jenny walked into the room.

"Alright, lemme see my Granddaughter." She said, smiling. Up went DJ, from the changing table, Jenny walked around the room with her, showing her stuffed animals and moving the baby's arm to wave at Jethro and such. Ziva was now standing up, kissed Tony on the cheek, and walked towards the stairs, turning to give Gibbs a kiss on the cheek, too.

"Thank you for watching the kids. It wouldn't have been easy with Ginny, Aaron, and Desirae, in the grocery store."

"Haha, well you're gonna have to get used to it." Gibbs said, following her to the kitchen.

"Yes, I know. Well, soon the newness will wear off for Aaron, just like it did with Ginny. Things will be back to normal. He won't be talking a mile a minute saying, 'Can I hold her now? How 'bout now? Now? Please, I really wanna hold sissy! Please? Hi DJ! Mommy, does DJ need a diaper change?'"

"So, how'd it go in the store? DiNozzo keep saying, 'Hunny, I think we should get this for her.'?"

"Well, actually, I went in alone, and Tony stayed in the car with Desirae. We did not want to bring her into the store quite yet, as she is still so young. We did not want her to get sick." Gibbs nodded.

"Good." Jenny came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Hun, we should get going. Let Mom and Dad get settled in with baby." He smiled and nodded, going over to stand with her. She took his hand and started toward the front door. Ziva yelled after her.

"Thank you again for watching Ginny and Aaron!"

"No problem!" Jenny yelled.

"Any time!" Gibbs replied. Ziva prepared a bottle and Tony came down the stairs with Desirae craddled in his left arm, Ginny holding his right hand, and Aaron marching behind him, babbling on about what he did with Gramma and Grampa. Ziva's ponytail swished around with her movement to grab a skillet and set it on the stove. Desirae was given to her and she fed the baby her bottle. Tony grabbed turkey burger out of the refrigerator, putting a pot of water of the stove, and grabbed spaghetti noddles out of the cupboard. Aaron clambered his way up the stool at the island. By the time the dinner was done, Ginny was in her highchair, Aaron was sitting in his chair, Tony and Ziva were also in their places, and Ziva was holding Desirae as they ate their supper.

"Mommy, DJ's sleeping!" Aaron said in a whisper yell. Ziva looked down and saw that Desirae was, in fact, sleeping peacefully.

"And it's time for you two to get ready, too. Ginny, come on. Daddy's gonna give you a bath. You've got more spaghetti on your face then you did in your tummy." He said, picking her up out of her highchair. She giggled. He leaned over and kissed Ziva on the cheek. "I'll do the dishes, Babe. Don't worry about it. Try to get some rest." He said. She smiled at him. Desirae had woken up.

"I have to put Desirae down." She said standing up. Aaron walked after Ziva, looking up at his newest little sister. He followed her into the nursery, and watched as she rocked his little sister to sleep. Tony was in the bathroom with Ginny, giving her her bath. He gently squeezed the sponge over her head, pushing her hair back over her head. He gently scrubbed her face, and little hands, then picked her up out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her. He kissed her nose, making her giggle, and dried her off, changing her into her jammies, a soft blue night shirt.

When Desirae was sleeping soundly, Ziva put her in the crib and walked to the bathroom with Aaron. She stayed in the bathroom with him while he took his bath, only helping him to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He climbed out and dried off by himself, talking to his mother the whole way through. He was a very chatty little boy. He was very curious, too. Always asking questions and exploring, investigating "like Mommy and Daddy!". One time, there was a glass of spilt milk on the counter, and he went into investigating mode to see who spilt it.

After the children were in bed, Tony and Ziva took their showers and went to bed, too. They were exhausted, and knew that it was going to be a long night. They tried to get as much sleep as possible. They were right, too. Desirae was up every two and a half hours for ten hours straight. The couple coordinated who would get up each time, taking turns. By morning, Tony and Ziva got out of bed and drank two cups of caffinated coffee each. After doing what they had to do, Tony found refuge in the couch. He lay down on his back, and closed his eyes. Then, little hands were on his side. He opened his eyes to look at her. Ginny was staring at him with the eyes that matched his.

"Hi, Cutie."

"Daddy...Sleep too?" She asked him. He cracked a smile at the cute little girl in front of him.

"Haha, what's the matter, Hun? Tired? Did DJ's crying keep you up, too?"

"Yeah," she said as he picked her up and set her on his stomach and chest. Her head nestled into his chest, his hands holding her from falling off. They both fell asleep on the couch.

"Hey, Tony, I need you to-" Ziva stopped as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. She smiled, looking at her husband and their second child. She walked away and let them sleep. She remembered he had done that one other time, fell asleep on the couch. Back before they had Aaron.

_Tony and Ziva stood staring at the blank canvas in front of them. A white wall, belonging to a white room. It was their master bedroom, back when they had just boughten the house. With her in her denim skinny jeans, blue and white plaid button-up, a pony tail with the hair on her sideburns out in two cute curls, and him in his faded blue jeans and red plaid shirt, they exchanged a look and began painting the walls. A turquoise blue. It was stunning. After the paint was set, he went and lay on the couch, falling asleep._

Ziva walked into their bedroom, taking in the turquoise walls, white and green comforter, square orange pillows adorning the plush white pillows at the head of the bed. White and orange curtains were hanging in front of the large picture window. The phone started ringing. She hurried to grab it before it could ring too many times, waking everyone up from their nap.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ziva! Oh my God! Good news! Tim and I are engaged!" She squealed.

"That's great, Abby!" Ziva said, happily. "How did he propose?"

"Well.." She dove into the explaining of how her geeky fiancee proposed to her.

_Tim rigged the computers in Abby's house to turn black all at once. When she turned around, he was kneeling in front of her. She looked at him, about to ask a question._

_"Abby Scuitto...I absolutely love you. I'm glad you gave me a second chance. And there's not a day, hour, or minute that goes by without you on my mind. You're caring, beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and the best thing that ever happened to me. So now I have to ask you...Would you consider being my wife?" He asked, a little boyish hope in his eyes, along with love. She began to cry, and he got a concern on his face. "I-I understand if you don't want to-"_

_"I do! I do, I do, I do! I love you..SO much, Timmy!" She said, launching herself into his arms. He kissed her mouth, savoring the moment that she said 'yes'. When he pulled away, he took her hand, and slipped the ruby engagement ring onto her finger. She was still crying, mascara streaming her face. "It's beautiful, Tim." She said, smiling._

"That is wonderful, Abby. Congratulations."

"Oh...and...one more thing. Well, three, actually.."

"Sure, Abby. What is it?"

"Well, one; if Ginny and Aaron want to, could they be our flower girl and ring barer?"

"Of course they can."

"And two...Would you consider being my bride's maid?" Ziva smiled.

"Of course I will, Abby. You were for me, remember?"

"Yeah, but.. And three...Is Tony right there?"

"Well, he and Ginny are taking a nap on the couch...What did you want with him?"

"Tim wants to know if he would be his best man."

"I am sure of it, Abby. Tell Tim he will."

"Okay!" They hung up after a few more minutes of talking.

Three hours later, Tony and Aaron were watching cartoons in the living room. Tony had a Coke and Aaron had a Hi-C juice box. Side-by-side, they watched Scooby Doo. It was one of both of their favorite t.v. shows. Ginny waddled her way over to the couch in her little white sandals and pink plaid dress, hair half up with a sparkling hair tie, and carrying a sippy cup of apple juice to her side. She held her lips like her mother did, looking at Daddy. He smiled down at her and picked her up, setting her on his lap. Ziva came in a few moments later, carrying the baby in her arms. She sat down on the couch next to Aaron. Tony and Ziva exchanged tired glances at each other. But they were still happy, and full of love. They gave each other a small smile, and looked at the t.v. once again. Aaron fell aleep with his head of Ziva's shoulder, and Ginny was crawled up to Tony's neck, head resting under his jaw, she was standing up, his arm around her legs. DJ was sleeping in Ziva's arm.

"I'll bring Ginny up first, then I'll come down for Aaron." Tony whispered, standing up carefully. Half way through their fourth episode of Scooby Doo, the kids were changed into pajamas, in case they did fall asleep. Which they did. Mummy and Daddy knew their kids well! Tony carried his little princess up to her youth bed, pulling the covers up while he held her to his chest and neck, set her down and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders, placing her purple Moo Moo, a small cow, up next to her so when and if she woke up in the night, she had that to grasp onto. He stopped and looked at this beautiful little life he and the love of his life had created. It amazed him. He never thought he'd have this life. Have so much to lose. He loved that little girl more than air. And his son, well, he was so proud of him. He was growing up with a loving, beautiful mother, and a father that would do anything for him. So, he came back-to, shaking his head, walking down the stairs to carry Aaron up to his room. He carried his son in front of him, his legs around his father's waist, cheek on his shoulder, facing away from his Dad, and his arms draped over his shoulder and arm. Ziva followed him with DJ.

Ziva sang a lullabye sang that a teenager had written and taught to her, when she was pregnant with Aaron. The song was pretty good, and it worked wonders.

"Don't cryy, little baby..  
>Mommy's riiight, here to stayy..<br>Go to sleeeep, little baby..  
>Rest your little headd, for rest..<br>Hush now, little baby..  
>Off to dreeeeam land, you goo..<br>Sleeeep tight, little baby..  
>Find your oooown, little cloud..<p>

Don't cryy, little baby..  
>You're safe and souundd, here and now..<br>Go to sleeeep, little baby..  
>Fly awayyy, with the birds..<br>Hush nowww, little baby..  
>Sail awayy, on the seeea..<br>Sleep tighhht, little baby..  
>Hear the criiicket's lullabye." Desirae was out like a light.<p>

She set the baby down, walked into the bedroom, grabbed the baby monitor and walked back down to the couch. It was time to spend some quality time with her husband. He came down a few moments later. Tony sat on the couch, and Ziva pulled her legs up closer to her, on the cushions, and cuddled into his side. She sighed, and he chuckled.

"Miss me, Zi?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yes." She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Before long, she was asleep. Tony smiled down at her, glad she was finally getting some rest. Shaking his head, he moved to pick her up into his arms, like he had when they walked into their house the first time, threshold style, up to the bedroom. He placed her in the sweet serenity of pillows and covered her up with the plush comforter. Two hours later, Ginny started screaming and crying. It startled Tony and Ziva awake, both of them shooting up. They both ran in, guns behind theirs backs, just in case, and Aaron was already there, hugging his little sister.

"Shhh, it's okay Ginny. I'm here. Shhh. Don't cry, little baby, Big bother's right here to stay, go to sleep, little baby, rest your little head for rest," he started singing the lullabye, and Tony and Ziva felt their hearts melting. Ziva's head fell against Tony's chest, on her cheek, her hand going behind his back, his around her shoulders, hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

"We're raising him good." Tony whispered. Ginny was sitting on her knees, clutching her big brother while sobbing quietly.

"I got it, Mommy." He said, smiling at his parents. "Okay, Ginny, lay down and I'll tuck you in. There you go. It was just a bad dream. Goodnight, Ginny. I love you." he said, kissing her forhead and then marching out of the bedroom into his own royal blue room, crawling into his superhero comforter and pulling his stuffed lion closer to his chest and closing his brown eyes.

"Goodnight, Aaron. Thank you for helping your sister. I am so proud of you." Ziva said to him. He simply smiled at her.

"Good job, Champ. I'm proud of you, too." Tony said, hand above his head supporting him on the door frame. Aaron fell asleep grinning. Tony and Ziva went to bed proud they were raising such a sweet, caring son.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!" Ginny screamed again. This time, Aaron didn't go help her before Ziva could get to her. "Sleep with you?"

"Sure, Baby." Ziva said, picking her up out of her bed and bringing her with her back to their bedroom. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, patting down the child's hair.

"Mmhmm." She whimpered, head on her mother's shoulder, facing her neck, little fingers playing with her Star of David. Ziva walked into the room and Tony was proped up on his shoulders. He frowned.

"What's this?" Tony asked, worry in his voice.

"She had a nightmare."

"Awwwwe, come on. Come see Daddy." He said, putting his arms out for her, which she mirrored, reaching for her father. He set her down between himself and Ziva. After they were all situated, they went to sleep. For about two hours, before DJ started crying. Ziva rushed down the stairs and prepared a bottle, fed the little one, sang her the lullabye, and she went back to sleep. Three hours later, she cried again. This time Tony got up.

Three months later, DJ slept the whole night through. This went in the baby book. And from then on, it was almost smooth sailing. Almost. They still had Aaron's first day of Kindergarten, teething, the terrible twos, and their babies growing up and leaving the house. But for now, they just thought about the here and now.

"Hell, Zi...our third child is sleeping through the night..." Tony said, sitting at the island, staring at the baby pictures of each of the days their children were born.

"I know..." She said, walking behind him and massaging his shoulders. She bent down and kissed his ear. That sent a shiver down his spine. She chuckled.

"Where are the kids now?"

"Abby and Tim brought them clothe shopping for their wedding."

"Good," he said, pulling her down by putting his hand behind her neck, kissing her mouth hungrily, open mouthed. She didn't resist, enjoying this time they had together. He bit her bottom lip, telling her what he wanted. She smirked against his lips, and they jogged up the stairs, holding hands, feeling like newlyweds again. It felt good to be in between those sheets again, showing their love and affection for each other; though it was present every time they looked into the eyes of their beautiful little girls and handsome son.

**There you go! I may add the Tim/Abby wedding if you guys liked this. Review, what you thought about this story, and if you're interested in reading the McAbby marriage. :) It all depends on the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy guys!

Well, if you're reading this, then that means the third and FINAL story of the Three-Part Series is complete! :) YAYYYYY! The finale is in the McAbby Archive, so don't search for it in TIVA. It's called Storybook Start To End.

Please read and review that one! :)

Thank you,

Love, the author. (that's mee, )


End file.
